Mistletoe Effect
by KHwhitelion
Summary: The SOS brigade gets a surprise holiday visit from the student council of Kaibara high school. Yuki Sohma x Yuki Nagato


Silence. Complete silence. No one moved. No one said a word-all entranced by the tranquility of the gentle snowflakes floating lazily out of the club window. Yuki Sohma sighed, leaning forward in his chair and resting his head on the table. As the student council president of Kaibara high school, his job was to ensure communications between students ran well. Though previously this had only been for his own school, the president thought, as a bit of fun for its members, the student council would pay a visit to various other Japanese high schools, to get a better feel of what life for students was like in a different environment.

Yuki sighed again, nuzzling his arm-which was folded with the other to form a makeshift pillow. When he had researched for the trip, he had stumbled upon a webpage for an 'SOS Brigade' or something-a kind of school club, one that he was unfamiliar with. The site had a number of interesting things posted, each one he read tugging at his curiosity, until he decided _this _particular school, and club, were worth paying a visit to. What he found, however, was not at all like the webpage said it was. As his violet eyes glanced lazily around the room, there wasn't a hint of excitement or obscurity in it. Nor were there many members.

Currently, there were only four people in the room when Yuki and the council had shown up-then and now wearing no particular expression, save for one boy about his age or so, that had been and was still smiling continually. It was starting to get on Yuki's nerves, actually. The other members in the room showed slightly less expression, if any at all. One was a girl wearing a maid's outfit, with long strawberry colored hair and matching eyes, and a high squeaky voice that reminded the president strangely of Tohru Honda, the girl who had taken up residence in his home. Just listening to her speak made his face flush. The redheaded girl was probably the second most cheerful-at least, compared to the other two students. One, a taller boy with short hair, was hunched over, much like Yuki was, and looked as if he were about to fall asleep. Yuki would have believed he _was _asleep, too, had the boy not opened his eyes every few seconds to look at the longhaired girl, and eye _him. _So long as he didn't get any ideas, Yuki didn't mind being stared at. At least it was better then being totally _ignored, _which was what the final member of the SOS brigade seemed to be doing. However, it really wasn't the ignoring that was bothering him; it was just that, this last member, a girl, looked so much _like _him. Her hair was the same color, a light purple-gray, and was also cropped in a style that matched his almost _exactly. _Her eyes, large and mysterious, were a violet color, similar to his but also with a hint of red in them. Whoever this girl was, aside from a member of the SOS Brigade, Yuki couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hey Yun- Yun," a voice suddenly whispered over his shoulder, startling the president and arousing him from his trance, "What _are _we doing here, exactly? I thought you said this trip was supposed to be fun."

Without lifting his head, Yuki turned slightly, not in the least bit surprised the [rod Kakeru Manabe, the vice-president of the student council and his close friend, looming over him, a look of exaggerated disappointment on his face. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Sorry you're upset, but this isn't my fault," he whispered back, shifting his position to jab his friend with his elbow, "The homepage looked so cheerful and, well, _lively. _How was I supposed to know things were really like _this?" _

"The only reason our website looks so exciting, is because it was designed by our chief detective, Haruhi Suzumiya" Both Yuki and Kakeru looked up, to find the tall boy

across from them had raised his body from the table, and was looking at them-completely exhausted.

'" Haruhi Suzu ... " Kakeru repeated, struggling to pronounce the last name, "Which one is she?"

This time Yuki _did _lift his head, eyes darting back and forth between the two girls in the room, trying to figure out which one was this 'Haruhi' character. The name was obviously feminine, and thus belonged to a girl. However, considering the only girls in the room didn't even come close to expressing an eccentric personality, Yuki had a hard time believing one of them could be-

"If you're wondering which one of us is Haruhi Suzumiya, you won't find an answer, as neither I nor Mikuru Asahina are her."

Now in a somewhat more of a sitting position, Yuki tilted his head towards the source of the voice that had just spoken. It was so quiet at first he wasn't sure he had even heard it, but as he looked on, the fourth member of sas had risen from her seat, and turned to face him-still no expression on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Yuki asked in an awkward tone, only half convinced the girl had spoken. She stared at him, an empty gaze in each eye.

"Neither I nor Mikuru Asahina are her." The girl repeated in the same monotone whispered voice, before sitting back down. Yuki would have liked to have asked this female look-alike more questions, but as soon as she took her seat, she had picked up a book and, from what he could tell, was already engrossed in it. The president made a noise like a groan, running his pale fingers through his hair. If this girl and Mikuru Asahina, which Yuki could only assume was the student dressed as a.maid, weren't this so-called 'Haruhi' person, then who ... ?

BAM! The clubroom's door suddenly burst open, and a stream oflight flooded the previously dim area. Yuki winced, instantly shutting his eyes, the unexpected brightness stinging his pupils. However, in the process of shielding his eyes, Yuki inevitably missed the entrance of another, as an unusually peppy voice squealed, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone!!!! Sorry I'm late!"

Slightly intrigued, the student council president risked a glance towards the source of light. And what he saw nearly made his jaw drop. A girl about his age was standing in the doorway, dressed in very bizarre clothing. She wore a dark green leotard with a short light green, velvet skirt over top, tied with red ribbon at the side. Her long legs were covered in tights that matched the leotard, white-fluffY boots over her feet. She also wore a white shawl around her shoulders, and a green headband decorated with red berries in her shortish brown hair. Yuki had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He noticed, too, the other boys in the room staring at her, the one across from him with a perplexed look on his now-moistened face. The girl, however, paid no heed to this, and proceeded to walk towards the taller boy, shoving a cardboard box in his face.

"Kyon!!!!" She chimed, "There are decorations in there. I want you to make this room look more festive!!"

The boy, whose name was apparently Kyon, hadn't changed his expression at all.

"Haruhi," he managed _"What _are you _doing?! _And what are you _wearing?!" _

_So this _is _Haruhi Suzumiya, _Yuki thought, watching as the girl explained herself, _now I get why the website differentiates from most members of this club. _

_"Christmas?" _Yuki heard Kyon cry, rousing from his thoughts and tuning in to the squabble at hand, "You're telling me you decided to change clothes and decorate the clubroom for _Christmas?" _

"No." Haruhi said, shaking her head, "I want _you _to decorate. _I'm _going to organize a bake sale!"

Kyon looked taken aback. "Wait wait wait, _what?! _A _bake sale?! _You're just informing me _now?!" _

Haruhi nodded, putting both hands on her hips. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?

The SOS Brigade could use some money, and a bake sale is a great way to do that!"

Kyon sighed, mopping his perspiring brow. "There's nothing wrong with organizing a fundraiser, Haruhi, but you do realize Christmas is less than a week away, right? How do you plan on putting things together in that short a time?"

A small timid voice suddenly spoke up, as "1-1 think it's a great idea," the girl dressed like a maid, or Mikuru, said, wringing her hands on her apron, "Christmas is such a wonderful time of year, and everyone is in such a good mood. I don't think Suzumiya­san would have much trouble selling anything. Especially if it were a school club."

"Yeah, that's right," the other boy, whom Yuki almost forgot was there, added, "Not to mention everyone is filled with the Christmas spirit."

Haruhi grinned. "Thank you Koizumi-kun! Mikuru-chan!" She dropped one hand, and pointed a finger at Kyon, "Majority rules! Start unpacking those decorations!"

Kyon grumbled something about being unfair, and hastily peered into the box.

His face fell when he saw the contents. Hundreds of multi-colored lights were tangled in a ball, jumbled with various bulbs and other ornaments, all covered in sequence. There were a few nutcrackers, and one large wreath that read, 'Merry Christmas from SOS!!' And lastly, as Kyon rummaged through the decorations, he found a small, little bent, mistletoe. Grabbing it, he held the plant in front of Haruhi, frowning.

"You expect me to put this up, don't you." He said flatly, clearly annoyed at the task at hand. Haruhi just looked at him.

"Well, _of course! _One of the key aspects in holiday decorating, is hanging mistletoe, so two people are forced to kiss and then will hopefully fall in love!!" She squealed with delight, "Imagine all the publicity SOS would get if we helped people find their perfect match!!!!"

Yuki watched them, baffled by Haruhi's actions. From what he could tell, the girl was crazy, using poor Kyon as her plaything for the moment. Feeling a little awkward, Yuki stood, eyes darting around the room to see if there was anything he could do or say to help the situation. Finally, his gaze fell upon the girl quietly reading at the table's edge.

"U-um, excuse me," he interrupted suddenly, pointing to the girl, _"she _hasn't expressed _her _opinion yet."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him, before shooting a confused look at Kyon. "And who is _he?" _She asked.

Kyon sighed, again, setting the box of decorations aside. "That's Yuki Sohma, the student council president of Kaibara high school, remember? He called the other day and asked if he and some others could visit."

"Oh." Haruhi replied, trying to hide the fact that she had forgotten. "Well, alright then!" Marching over to where Yuki and Kakeru stood, she held out a hand. "As Chief

detective of the SOS Brigade, **I, **Haruhi Suzumiya, would like to welcome you, Yuki-san, and the rest to our club!!"

He took her hand willingly and shook it. "Thank you, Suzurniya-san," he said smiling, "it's nice to meet you," then, looking at Kyon added, _"all _of you." He let go then, waiting to see if the other council members had anything else to say. However, when no one responded, Yuki continued. "Now, about my previous question: That girl reading a book hasn't said much. Shouldn't you ask her opinion about the whole thing? She _is _part of this club, after all."

This statement caused his 'female clone' to look up for an instant, expression unchanged, before returning to the reading of her novel.

"Eh? _Her?" _Haruhi asked, unaware the other girl had reacted to Yuki's question, "Oh. Yuki-chan hardly says anything. If she had an opinion to voice, I'm sure she would."

'Yuki-chan.' So they even shared the same name. _How eerie, _Yuki reflected, eyes fixated on the girl, _as long as her last name isn't 'Sohma ... ' _

"Okay, people! Let's get to work!!!!" Haruhi ordered earnestly, snapping her fingers. "Mikuru-chan! Put this on!" Sticking her hand in the box Kyon put on the table, Haruhi pulled out an outfit identical to the one she was wearing. Mikuru made a small noise, like a squeak, and took a step back.

"B-b-but ... "she stuttered, blatant fear filling each of her light pupils.

"No buts!" Haruhi commanded, "You wauna look cute while you're putting up ads, don't you?"

"V-urn ... " Mikuru nodded as she cast a nervous glance around the room. When her eyes fell on Yuki, a twang of sympathy struck him, though he wasn't sure why. Kyon

apparently _did, _however, for he sprang to his feet. .

"Asahina-san doesn't want to wear that, Haruhi! Can't you tell?" His face turned light red as he protested, but his voice was firm. "Enough with the outfits already! You've forced her into so many in the past ... so just give it a rest!"

Haruhi sighed, showing plain aggravation for the first time that day. Again her hands returned to her hips as she said, "Where's your Christmas spirit, Kyon? Come on, I know you wauna see her in that outfit as much as every other boy in this school

does!"

This actually sent Kyon into a flustered silence, and as he struggled for a response, his eyes, now hardened, never left Haruhi.

"Now that's more like it." The festive-dressed girl chimed, realizing the battle had been won in her favor. "Okay, where was I? Ah yes!" She turned to the other SOS members, "Koizumi-kun, we're obviously going to need treats to such for a bake sale. Why don't you go downtown a ways and ask the bakery if they'll donate anything?"

Kozurni, who was _still _smiling, saluted. "Whatever you say!" He replied sincerely, standing up.

"Right then. Who's next?" Haruhi's brown eyes turned to the quiet girl- Yuki­reading in the comer. "Yuki-chan. Put down that book. I've got another job for you!!"

Never saying a word, the girl obliged, closing her novel and putting it in her lap. Noticing this, Haruhi Suzurniya continued with her orders. "You like to research right? Go down to the library, then, and pick out a few recipe books. Part of a bake sale involves _us _participating, doesn't it?"

Yuki looked at Haruhi with her expressionless eyes and nodded. "I shall do as you say." she replied in the same whispered voice as before. Haruhi beamed.

"Great!!" She exclaimed, "Then everyone, get to work!!"

"Wait a second!" Kyon cried out, just as everyone was about to leave, "What about _them?" _He waved a hand frantically at Yuki and the other council members. "We can't just leave them here, Haruhi. That wouldn't be polite, 1 mean-they asked if they could visit _us-so _we shouldn't ignore them just because _you _have a fundraiser to organize."

Haruhi pondered this for a moment, tapping a finger to her chin. Eventually, she removed that finger and pointed it towards the student council. "Alright then! They can help too!"

"That's not what 1-"

But Kyon's protest was drowned out as the girl resumed giving orders. "You."

She stated, pointing to Kakeru, "take someone with you and go with Koizurni over there. _Andyou," _shifting her pointing hand to a darker-haired girl, Kimi Todo, to be exact, "You look like someone who knows what she's doing! Stay here with a few others and help Kyon decorate!" Seeing this, Kyon tried to stutter some audible response, seeming uncomfortable as the cute girl flounced over to him, a warm smile on her face, but was denied protest as Haruhi continued.

"You!" She then said, hand now poised towards Kakeru's half-sister, Machi, _"You're _coming with me and Mikuru-chan."

Machi made no response, though her face flushed a little as she nodded. Yuki himself wasn't too thrilled about this choice, but, now that the club members were interacting with the council, he didn't want things to go wrong. Especia,lly because he was now the only one without a job.

"Forgive me, Suzumiya-san, for interrupting, but what am _I _supposed to do?" he said, taking a step forward.

"Eh? Oh, isn't that obvious? You're going to the library with Yuki-chan!"

The president looked from Haruhi, to his female counterpart. _Guess I should have seen _that _coming, _he thought, watching as Haruhi instructed everyone to leave. He looked at Yuki, who was still sitting but had ceased from reading. She returned his gaze, though her face remained unreadable. However, some connection must have been established, for she rose from her chair, and beckoned a silent, 'come with me.' The president found this odd, but shrugged it off as he followed her out the clubroom door.

"You know, you don't have to do everything she says." Yuki said, as he roamed around through the library aisles. Yuki, the female Yuki, who had remained by his side the whole of their trip, turned her head towards him.

"Who?" She asked with no expression, but the president was sure she must have been a little curious.

"Haruhi Suzumiya. She seemed so commandeering in the clubroom; you don't have do be bossed around like that, you know. Voice your opinion once in a while."

"Whatever Haruhi Suzumiya says goes." The girl replied simply, "I cannot act against her will if she chooses for me to do something."

"Yes you can! There's no written law against freedom of speech, here! You guys are just high school _students-comrades-equals, _you're both on the same level and both your opinions count."

Yuki's gaze never left the boy's face, but he thought he saw her lips purse, if ever so slightly. "That is not the case here. You, as a visiting student, know very little about Haruhi Suzumiya, and thus know nothing of her authority. While I am here, Yuki Sohma, I will continue to carry out the word ofHaruhi Suzumiya."

It was strange hearing someone with the same name saying the word and referring to _him, _he had to admit, but not as strange at what the girl had just told him. Rather, it irritated him. "Authority, huh?" He asked coldly, images from his childhood flashing through his mind. "I think ... .I think 1 know what you mean by that."

"Do you." Yuki replied, more of a statement than a question.

The president nodded. "Perhaps. Tell, me ... _Yuki, _what kind of power does Suzumiya-san hold over you?"

The girl looked away, turning her attention to a shelf of books. "That's classified information." She stated, her voice quiet but stiff.

Yuki watched, aware that she was done making conversation. The way her emotionless eyes scanned through the various titles, and the way her pale fmgers occasionally held one up to examine, reminded him of himself as a child. He knew the circumstances were different-this Yuki hadn't been locked in a dark room and mentally tortured. Nor had she seen her friends' memories erased because a dark family secret had been discovered. Then again, there was no proof she _hadn't _gone through these experiences, but they weren't _that _similar, were they?

Yuki suddenly had the urge to take her hand and make her tell him everything about her, to learn the secrets she held and the past she kept to herself. However, the girl probably would have given him an answer like "that's classified information." He shook his head, pulling a few stray hairs behind his ear. _What's come over me? _He thought in frustration, dark eyes glued to the pale face of his companion. _I've only just met this girL.so why ... ? Why ... ? _He slammed his fist against a rack of books. _Why does it/eel like 1... _

She looked up, her lavender-red eyes boring into his violet ones. He wasn't expecting her to turn so suddenly, and felt his face heat up as their gazes locked.

"It would appear my information on Holiday cook books is rather limited," the female Yuki admitted, "perhaps you could assist me?"

The question was surprising, and Yuki at fust didn't know how to respond; he was still trying to fmd an explanation as to why he had blushed when Yuki met his eyes. But finally, he nodded slowly, and moved to another section of the shelf, helping the mysterious Yuki look for a recipe book that would satisfy the mysterious Haruhi Suzumiya.

Not a word was exchanged between them as both Yukis walked down the deserted hall that led from the library to the SOS clubroom. The male Yuki kept his eyes straight ahead of him, feeling a little awkward. Neither boy nor girl had spoken since finding the cookbook they needed, and it was starting to bother him. _That, _and he had to continuously make sure he didn't get so close to the girl beside him, because any

iIIunediate contact of their bodies meant he'd transform into a rat-something he wasn't quite ready to explain.

The female Yuki on the other hand, never took her eyes from the book they had borrowed, curiously skimming through it. Again, she appeared curious, but because her face showed no expression, it was very difficult to tell.

As they approached the clubroom, the girl Yuki looked up, while the boy reached out to grasp the handle of the door. Fidgeting with it for a moment or two, he realized the door was locked.

"Now _this _is a problem," he mused, knocking the hard wood of the door with his knuckles, "I think we're locked out."

His 'look-alike' stepped forward, muttering something very quickly under her breath. Never saying a word, she reached out with a pale hand and grasped the door handle. With a slight turn and a little clicking noise, the door creaked and opened. Yuki's eyes widened.

"H-How did you ... ?"

She said nothing, but made to go through the door and enter the room. She never got that far however, as something stopped her in her tracks. Following behind her, Yuki nearly tripped, catching himself before he banged into her. Wondering what made her stop, the president peered over her, and his jaw dropped for the second time that day.

The SOS clubroom was covered in the most brilliant display of decorations Yuki had ever seen. The entire room seemed to shimmer, as every piece of furniture sported massive amounts of red, green and silver sequence. The table was lit with fragranced red candles, each held by a silver holder, and across it was a long winding piece of holly. The chairs surrounding the tables had streams of berries draped around them, and white lights tied to each leg. In the back of the room, the large wreath hung, lit with red and white Christmas lights. Also, all around the room, various nutcrackers were placed and lights had been strung up. It was indeed very pretty.

Anxious to get a better look, Yuki began walking into the room, but let out a small yelp as something came in contact with his head. Looking up, he saw he had been attacked by a small green plant, white berries dangling at the edge.

"Mistletoe. " **"Hm?" **

"Mistletoe." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

Yuki chuckled, removing it from his hair. "Yes. Yes it is." _she's lucky she's short enough that it didn't hit her, _he thought, leaning against the door frame, _she's as under it as I am. If she were just a bit taller, it would have hi- _Something occurred to him then. Something that sent a wave of heat through his body. The mistletoe. They were _both _under the mistletoe. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he turned to look at Yuki. She, conveniently had turned at the same time he did, though she didn't seem nearly as uncomfortable as he felt.

"It would appear we have walked under the mistletoe." She said coolly, gazing up at him with her large eyes.

He nodded, "I guess so."

While usually ignoring his response, this time Yuki almost showed some thought to how the boy had reacted. "You are bothered by this. It's quite easy to see. But 1 wonder ... why?"

The student council president tugged at the collar of his uniform, baffled by why girl didn't understand. "W-well, it's just...Remember what Suzumiya-san said earlier?"

Yuki blinked.

_"One of the key aspects in holiday decorating, is hanging mistletoe, so two people are forced to kiss and then will hopejitlly fall in love!!" She squealed with delight, "Imagine all the publicity SOS would get if we helped people find their perfect match!!!!" _

"Yes." She replied after a minute. "She said two people are forced to kiss." "Exactly ... urn, that's the whole purpose of the Mistletoe. lftwo people find

themselves under it, they're supposed to kiss each other."

Again, Yuki blinked, the only sign she had heard him. "Why?" "I don't know. That's just kind of the tradition."

This time, the girl made no response; she just looked at him. Perhaps Yuki was imagining things this time, but she seemed to taunt him with her unreadable face, to dare him. So, unsure of what to do, the president accepted the challenge, and with a burning impulse, pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was quick, light a lightning bolt striking the ground, but it was unlike any Yuki was expecting. The girl hardly moved the whole time, not even flinching when Yuki's mouth met hers. She didn't stiffen, or push him away-rather, she just stood there. Not even when Yuki's hand slid down and took hers did she move. It felt like she wasn't even there, which was why the president eventually broke away, letting her go.

"I'm ... sorry ... " he mumbled turning his back to her, "I thought ... "

He suddenly felt something clasping his wrist-something WarIn. Turning, he saw a hand around it and as he followed the hand up with his eyes, he realized it was Yuki holding him back. As he gazed into her eyes, he could've sworn that, just for a moment, her expressionless features softened, and a smile flashed across her face.


End file.
